


Take my Breath Away

by darksnakedreaming



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs With Teeth, Breathplay, Burns, Cutting, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Painplay, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7153478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darksnakedreaming/pseuds/darksnakedreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shizuo discovers Izaya has a fetish for pain and takes full advantage</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hurt

He should not have come to Ikebukuro today. He knew that, he really did, and yet here he was. Hoping to make contact with the only person brave, or stupid, enough to actually hurt him. And he needed that hurt, as much as he needed air in his lungs.

 

Frowning with irritation as he reached an alley, he jumped on the hood of a dumpster, using it to spring toward a fire escape on the other side. Apparently he'd be turning his blades on himself again.

 

He grinned when a fist locked around his ankle, slamming him against the ground. _Oh sweet agony_.

 

Shizuo was on him in a second, one hand clenched around his throat, the other pulling back to land a punch. Izaya closed his eyes, turning his head to the side as he fumbled for the knife in his pocket. He swept the blade at the body guards abdomen just as he landed a blow to the underside of Izaya's jaw.

 

Izaya scrambled back when Shizuo released him to dodge the attack, running down the alley and launching himself toward the ladder. This time, he was slammed against the wall. _Damn. When had Shizuo gotten so fast? Or was it simply his own desires slowing him down?_

 

The bartender had unwittingly planted his knees between the brokers legs, his height making his thigh press against Izaya's groin. His hand were clenched around Izaya's wrists, forcing them against the brick. Shizuo leaned in, the movement pressing his leg tighter against Izaya's pelvis.

 

Izaya felt a familiar tightening in his lower regions, a bright red stain spreading across his cheeks. “L-lamme go!”

 

“Oh no, I'm not letting you go now that I finally pinned you down-” The bartender paused, suddenly aware of Izaya's _situation_. “What the hell?”

 

Realization dawned on him and he smirked at the cornered flea. “You get off on pain, don't you? And you've been using me...”

 

“So what?” Izaya struggled, thrashing in Shizuo's grip. “I _use_ people, does it matter what for?”

 

“Well I think if you've been using _me_ to get relief... I should enjoy the same benefit.”

 

“Hah?”

 

~

 

Shizuo shoved Izaya through the door, slamming it shut behind them. The broker stumbled, catching his balance just in time and whirling on Shizuo. “What the hell are you planning, protozoan?”

 

“Oh, I think you'll like it. I promise, it'll hurt _reeeaaal_ good.”

 

Izaya shivered, his already wavering will nearly collapsing altogether. “And if I don't want to?”

 

“Then you go home needy.” The bartender stepped closer, backing Izaya against the wall and pinning him there with an arm on either side. He leaned forward, whispering into the broker's ear huskily. “So how 'bout it?”

 

That did it. Izaya's resolve crumbled into dust, a low whine forcing it's way out of his throat. “F-fine...”

 

“Good. Clothes off.”

 

~

 

Izaya frowned, covering as much of himself as he could with one of Shizuo's pillows. “Why, exactly, do I have to be the bottom?”

 

“Because you're the one that gets off on pain.”

 

“Tch. Fine.” Not that it mattered. Izaya watched as the bartender rifled through a drawer, still half dressed in his slacks. “Why are you still dressed?”

 

“Because we're not doing anything. _Yet_.”

 

“So why am I naked?”

 

“Do you ever stop asking questions?” Shizuo glared at him, finally retrieving a bottle of lotion and setting it on the night table, along with his cigarettes and lighter. “Ditch the pillow.”

 

Izaya cautiously let the pillow drop onto the floor, closing his eyes as a blush crept up his neck. He jumped when the bed dipped, swallowing hard as Shizuo straddled him. He groaned when the bartender's teeth sank into his collarbone. “Nnnggh fuck...”

 

Shizuo released him. “Like that, did you?”

 

“Shut the hell up.”

 

The bartender chuckled. “I'll keep going then.”

 

Izaya opened his eyes biting back a laugh as Shizuo ran his hands down his sides lightly. The body guard repeated the motion until the broker couldn't hold himself back any longer. He writhed beneath Shizuo, helpless giggles tearing out of his throat. “Ahahaha dammit haha stop hahaha I thought you wanted to hurt me ahahaha!”

 

“You mean like this?” Shizuo dug his nails in, scratching bright lines down the broker's sides.

 

“Aahhaa! Fuck Shizu-chan...” Izaya arched his back as the body guard descended on his chest, sucking hard at his nipples and pinching them between his teeth, pulling hard until Izaya thought he might seriously die. “Unnnhh Shizu-chan...”

 

The bartender released him and Izaya fell back onto the bed, panting for breath. Shizuo climbed off the bed, unfastening his belt and letting his pants and boxers fall onto the floor. Izaya shivered at the sight of his hard length, whimpering slightly as Shizuo crawled between his thighs. The body guard grabbed his hips, rolling them up so that Izaya's knees were bent over Shizuo's shoulders. The broker yelped when Shizuo sucked his dick into his mouth, raking his teeth along the tender flesh. Izaya gripped the sheets, moaning desperatly as the body guard sucked him off. “Aaahhh ngh fuck haaa shit Shizu-cha-aaahh-nnn oh god st-aahh-p I'm gonna oh god I'm gonna commmmmme!”

 

Shizuo pulled away just as Izaya came, sticky strands landing in his hair and on his shoulder. Saying nothing, the bartender used the corner of a sheet to clean most of it away and grinned devilishly at Izaya. “My turn.”

 

Reaching for the bottle of lotion, Shizuo squeezed a liberal amount on his fingertips. Izaya's eyes widened. “You're not gonna-”

 

“Really don't think you want _that_ to hurt, flea.”

 

About to concede that he might have a point, Izaya opened his mouth to reply, yelping when Shizuo slipped two fingers inside him at once, stretching him uncomfortably. The bartender smirked. “Though I've heard it _does_ hurt some anyway.”

 

Izaya panted and squirmed as Shizuo's fingers flexed inside him, stretching him open. He moaned when the body guard brushed over a tight bundle of nerves, his spine instinctively arching and pushing him further into the touch. He whimpered when the blonde withdrew his fingers, temporarily mourning the loss of contact.

 

Then he realized what was going to happen next.

 

The info broker bit his lip as he felt the head of Shizuo's cock press against his ass, crying out in bliss and anguish as the bartender thrust into him. “Aaahhh! Nggg... Fuck fuck fuck!”

 

It burned. He felt like he would be torn in two. It was amazing.

 

Shizuo leaned over him, wrapping his long fingers around Izaya's exposed throat. The broker's chest tightened, pure adrenaline running through him as his air supply was gradually cut off. Amazing, how much control a person like Shizu-chan could have...

 

The sensation of his beast pounding into his ass combined with his bruising grip on Izaya's throat and the lack of air was euphoric, the broker felt himself floating, detached from his body. _Rapture_. If this was to be his death, he could think of no better way to end.

 

His beast continued to pound away inside him, finally producing a thick stream of come and withdrawing. Izaya collapsed back on the mattress, panting for breath, only slightly disconcerted by the sensation of Shizuo's come oozing inside of him.

 

The bartender reached for his cigarettes, tapping one out of the pack and lighting it before taking a long drag. Izaya eyed the glowing red tip, a thought flickering in the back of his mind. Smirking to himself, he decided to save the idea for next time. Who knew the brute could be so useful?

 


	2. Burn

Izaya squirmed against the mattress, watching as Shizuo took a long pull off his cigarette, slowly smoking it down to the filter. He whined when the bartender reached for an ashtray. “Pleease...”

 

Shizuo froze, raising an eyebrow in confusion. “Please?”

 

“Burn me...”

 

“Seriously?”

 

Izaya nodded, “Please...”

 

“Where?”

 

“I don't care, as long as it's not visible.”

 

The bartender shrugged, using his free hand to fumble with the button of Izaya's pants, pulling them down around his thighs. He yanked the informant's boxers down as well, surveying his exposed skin for a good spot. He traced his fingers over a flurry of long thin scars that ran over Izaya's bony hip. “What's this from?”

 

“I cut myself.”

 

“On... purpose?”

 

“Desperate times call for desperate measures.”

 

Shizuo frowned, running his thumb over the slight ridges. He wanted his own marks on the flea. He clutched the broker's hip, holding him in place as he pressed the glowing hot tip of his cigarette against Izaya's hip bone, directly in the center of the informant's self inflicted scars.

 

Izaya bucked his hips, his eyes popping wide open as a cry of pain tore from his throat. “Aaaahhh fuck!”

 

The body guard smirked as Izaya writhed under his grip, his fingers twisting in the sheets as his half-hard dick sprang to life. The broker moaned, whining as the ember died out. “Uhhnn... shit shit shit...”

 

Shizuo tossed the remainder of the cigarette into the trash bin by his bed, quickly stripping off his clothes and the rest of Izaya's. He crawled back on the bed, pinning the broker between his knees and leaning over him. He trapped Izaya's wrists in his hands, holding him to the bed as he sank his teeth into the side of the brokers neck.

 

Izaya bucked beneath the bartender, groaning as Shizuo released him temporarily, only to bite down on his collarbone. The informant groaned, arching against Shizuo as he trailed painfully teasing bites down his chest and abdomen.

 

Shizuo grabbed Izaya's hips, flipping him onto his belly. The info broker scrambled onto his knees, bracing himself against the headboard as Shizuo retrieved the bottle of lotion. Izaya bit his lip as the body guard eased two fingers inside him, rocking back against his touch. Izaya whined as Shizuo withdrew his fingers, wriggling suggestively when he felt the head of the bartender's cock press against his ass.

 

He thrust without warning, burying himself to the hilt before pulling out and thrusting in again. The broker gripped the headboard tighter, his knuckles turning white. Izaya groaned, clutching the headboard as Shizuo pounded away, grunting with each thrust. He whined, it didn't hurt enough. “Sh-shizu-cha-an...”

 

“Hah?”

 

“Hurt me more...”

 

The bartender grunted, shoving Izaya into the headboard as he pulled out. The broker rested his forehead against the coolness of the headboard and closed his eyes. He heard the sound of Shizuo rustling around in the background followed by the distinct scent of cigarette smoke. Izaya moaned as Shizuo re-entered him, thrusting deeply into his ass. “Nggh Shizu-chan please-”

 

“Shut up, Flea.”

 

Izaya yelped as the hot tip of a cigarette pressed into the soft flesh of his ass. “Gyaah! Shizu-cha-an!”

 

The info broker leveraged himself onto his knees, whimpering as Shizuo yanked him back against his chest, catching Izaya's neck in the crook of his arm and holding him tightly. Shizuo's cigarette dangled from his lower lip, the smoke curling lazily around their heads, making Izaya's eyes water as the body guard continued pounding into him. “Nggn... haaa... fuck... gonna come... Shizu-chan-”

 

“Not now.” The body guards hand roved down Izaya's chest and abs, stopping to circle around the base of his dick. The informant whined as his orgasm was abruptly cut off. “Unnn... fuck Shizu-chan... you bastard...”

 

Shizuo only grunted in reply, shoving Izaya back down on the mattress and leaning over him to keep him in place. His thrusts picked up speed and he came with a groan, biting down on Izaya's shoulder to muffle the sound. Izaya squirmed. “Ne... that's no fair Shizu-chan... not letting me come but turning me on more... you beast...”

 

“And who's been letting a beast fuck him into oblivion every day?” Shizuo grabbed Izaya's hips, flipping him onto his back and shuffling lower on the bed. He pumped the broker's cock a few times before taking it into his mouth, grazing lightly with his teeth. Izaya whined and jerked as the bartender sucked him off, coming with a gasp. “Aahhh damn you Shizu-chan...”

 


End file.
